A Basket Full of Fruit
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: Here Akihiro Himura was, in his first year as a student in one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. For the first time he makes it for the first day at school without being late or completely skipping it. Along with the guidance of his older siblings and his soon to be friends, he will have to navigate through the turbulent waters of drama, what's a high schooler to do?
1. Meet the Family

The air was tepid and relatively silent, except for the occasional chirps of neighborhood birds. A car drove along the streets with all of the occupants on the verge or currently in the state of sleep, except the driver, of course. A loud yawn interrupted the peaceful silence as the sleeping individual woke up, they stretched to the best of their ability inside the small car. A male ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"Masanori," An older woman, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, driving the car glanced at the teen with a pout. "I took so much effort and time in taking care of your hair. Now it's back to a bird's nest!" Masanori cocked open a dark brown, almost black in color, eye from his seat next to the driver before he stifled another loud yawn.

"You spent, like, two minutes on it before you gave up." He shifted his long legs to get out the stiffness that had settled in them.

Another yawn bubbled up, though this time it was more dainty and feminine. "You should still keep in mind of your appearance, Masanori. Your going to look like a bum if you don't take care of yourself. This is why you have to cut your hair short all the time." A girl with long and wavy, light brown hair crossed her legs and smoothed her canary yellow dress. She rubbed her hazel eyes before she rested her head on the younger boy next to her.

Masanori's eyebrow twitched before he leaned against the car window. "Shut it, Miwa. You'll look like a monster in a brat's dream no matter what you do."

Miwa glared at him from her seat behind him before she nonchalantly kicked his chair, causing the teen to slam his knees into the dashboard.

"Ah!" Masanori gasped in pain, Miwa just went back to resting her head on the youngest of the five in the car. "You little-"

"Children~" Their mother, Yuzu, sang quietly.

A male version of Miwa flipped the page of his book as he adjusted his reading glasses. The only difference between him and Miwa were their genders and that his hair was straight and a darker brown than her's; he is also taller than her, though not by a lot. He didn't lift his eyes off the words as he spoke monotonously.

"You'll wake up Akihiro if you are too loud." The older teens instantly quieted down, but made sure to glare at each other through the rear view mirror. That was until their mother spoke.

"Don't read too much, Daisuke. You'll wear out your eyes." Daisuke sighed. "And Masanori?"

"Yeah?" He tilted his head to look back at his younger sibling, Akihiro, before he looked at his mom. She didn't take her eyes off the road before she let a half-smirk, half-smile cross her face.

"Fix your hair." The two females in the vehicle chuckled as Masanori gave a grunt of annoyance, but still didn't bother with fixing his hair since he knew his mother was teasing him. Even Daisuke let out a small smirk.

Soon enough the white car smoothly drove to the gates of the prestigious school they had all worked hard to get into. Their eyes ate up the school's image before they remembered their younger sibling still slumped against Miwa.

"Akihiro? Hey, Aki. You need to wake up, we're at school." Miwa gently shook her younger brother before his navy blue eyes slid open.

"Hmnm?" The reddish-brown haired boy rubbed his eyes silently before he stared up at his sister, only to find her smiling softly and gesturing to the open car door next to him. Aki silently slid out of the car as Miwa followed and passed his book bag to him. She carefully fixed her hair and dress before she stepped out of the way so that Masanori could close the car door behind them. Their older brother, once again, ruffled his short hair before their mom rolled the car window down and leaned over.

"Have a good day, kids. Call me when you want to be picked up!" Her children nodded before she waved at them cheerfully and drove away.

"So, are you going to join the karate club, Masanori?" For the first time Akihiro decided to talk, it was notable that his voice was soft and that he seemed much more younger than his appearance would suggest. Though the softness of his voice did catch his nature quite well.

"Yeah, was thinkin' of also joining the soccer club." Masanori shrugged as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. "Heard the team here was pretty good."

Akihiro nodded and smiled at his older sibling. "I'm sure you can make it into any sports team." Masanori snorted quietly as he turned his head away from the other two, clearly pleased by the compliment. Aki was completely unaware of Masanori's slight blush of embarrassment, but it didn't slip by Miwa. The girl chuckled before she tugged the younger boy along, causing the older boy and her twin to follow.

"As for me, I think I'm going to joint the Angelo Art Club. It seems pretty fun!" She smiled cheerfully as she put a hand to her cheek. "They make pottery and paintings, and they most likely use the best materials, too!" Akihiro nodded as he listened, though he cocked his head silently at her pause. "Maybe I'll join a cooking club, I like making food."

"Pfft," Masanori huffed, causing Miwa to send him a thinly veiled glare. Though her glare would seem like a smile to others. "You only want to join so that you could indulge Akihiro."

Said boy tilted his head and smiled in an unsure and confused manner. Miwa puffed her cheeks out as she looped her arms around his shoulders and pouted. "And what's wrong with that? You would do the same if you could cook!"

Daisuke nodded as he managed to avoid obstacles without taking his taking his eyes off his book. "Mn, that sounds like something he would do. As for me, I will most likely join the literature club or the student council."

The embarrassed blush was back as he scratched his cheek and looked away. "Well, no...Yeah...maybe." Masanori coughed into his fist before he turned his gaze onto his considerably shorter brother, though it may be the fact that Masanori was rather tall at his height of 5'11 (180.34 cm).

"And what about you, Aki?" The brown haired boy thought as the group entered through the front doors of Ouran, glances were thrown their way, but only the three out of the four of them were truly aware of them.

"Ah~ I don't know. Anything's really fine with me, maybe a music club?" His three older siblings nodded in approval.

"Better stick with something you're good at." The taller boy ruffled Aki's locks of hair. Miwa smiled at her slightly shorter brother before she pouted again.

"Aw~ This is Aki's classroom." Miwa glared slightly at the sign that said "1-A" near the top of the doorway. It was a good thing that one of the siblings decided to study the school map before they arrived.

Miwa gave her brother a quick hug while Daisuke and Masanori nodded to him, his oldest sibling even gave a small half smile before the three walked away with an argument beginning to erupt between the two oldest siblings. Daisuke quietly trailed after them, deciding to put his input in once in a while.

"Bye," Aki quietly waved at their backs and watched them until they disappeared around the corner of a hall. His small smile slipped off as he turned curiously to the classroom.

What he found was a rather nice interior of a white marble classroom with a gold gilded clock and an ornate teacher's podium at the front. His blue-grey eyes turned more of a blue shade in the lighting of the room as he wandered in and sat at a desk next to the window. The desk was near the middle row, more towards the back, he chose the desk out of the rest because of the view it provided him. To the corner of the windows he could see the rose maze that sprouted from the gardens.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice interrupted the boy's thoughts as he turned his head to the girl. She had short black hair with yellow ribbons tied into it on each side, the girl smiled at the boy.

"Hello?" Aki replied, though he was curious about why she was there. The girl smiled even brighter as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Hey there! I'm Hina Tsurugawa!" She winked at him as she introduced herself, Aki smiled so that he would appear to be polite. "And I'm here because of my cute and shy friend over there." She pointed over to a brown haired girl with a ponytail, the girl immediately blushed and looked away. "She sent me here because she noticed you have never attended any of Ouran's schools."

"Hina-chan~" The two turned to see the girl had made her way over to the pair, her blush was still evident, but it was slightly lighter than before. "Why did you introduce me that way?" Hina chuckled as the other girl turned and bowed at Aki.

"Hello, I'm Sayaka Kasuyami." She blinked, trying to find something else to say, but it turned out she didn't need to.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Akihiro Himura, but my family calls me Aki." He flashed the two a sweet smile.

Sayaka's blush flared up again while Hina looked away with a slight cough, trying to cover up her pink face.

"A-Ah, right. N-Nice to m-meet you, too." Hina gulped as Sayaka stuttered her statement. Hina's eyes wandered up to the clock on the wall and blinked.

"Oh! It's almost time for class. Come on, Sayaka! We need to get ready." She pushed the other girl to their desks in the back. Aki watched the two take out their materials while the two giggled and whispered to each other. He soon lost interest in their silent conversation and leaned forward so that he could rest his head on top of his arms. Might as well take a quick nap while the teacher's away, right?

* * *

"Excuse me... Excuse me...hey!" A whisper broke Aki out of his nap, forcing him to blearily sit up and stretch his arms out in front of him.

"Hm?" He blinked and turned his head to see a boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes behind his turtle shell eyeglasses. Aki tilted his head as he stifled a yawn. The other boy leaned in a little closer so he could keep his voice down.

"Class is starting now, you need to wake up." This forced Aki to sit up and look at the clock. He soon realized that the teacher had entered the room and so had most of the students. Aki nodded his head at the boy and smiled.

"Thanks." The other boy smiled back and went back to pay attention to class.

'_Hm? He's kinda dressed like me.' _Aki didn't fail to catch the boy's scruffy look. '_Maybe he's not rich, like me...'_ The thought trailed off before he turned to teacher and listened to the slightly interesting speech. _'Oh well...'_

* * *

"Hn," Aki hummed when he heard the lunch bell ring. It seemed like the class was going on for forever, it didn't help that he kept glancing at the clock every five minutes. He smiled slightly as he reached into his book bag and pulled out a bento that his mother and sister prepared for him. He pulled the checkered blue fabric up by the knot and looked around to decide where he was going to eat. He found that all of the students were leaving to the lunch room and he continued to watch them until they shut the doors behind them.

"Hm?" The blue-grey eyed teen turned his head to find that the boy next to him did not leave to go eat his lunch, instead he pulled out his own bento.

"You're not leaving?" Aki tilted his head in curiosity. The scruffy boy stopped what he was doing and stared at him through slightly foggy glasses.

"No, I was going to eat here. Do you want me to leave?" Aki shook his head and unwrapped his lunch like the other.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'm Aki Himura, by the way." He took a bite of an omelet roll that his sister had cut into hearts for him, she was always thoughtful to him.

"Ah, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." Aki nodded.

"Hnhm~ you too." The two then lapsed into silence, eating their lunches in fairly comfortable silence. They made conversation a few times, but it wasn't until the end of lunch where they actually started to talk.

"So, you got in by scholarship, too?" Haruhi chewed on the last bit of his lunch as he packed up the rest of it. Akihiro nodded as he, too, put his lunch away.

"Yeah, I got in because of my music scholarship. My brothers and sister also got in by scholarship, though my brother got in through sports and my sister through art. My other brother got in through academics." He paused. "I'm pretty sure that my sister, Miwa, could have gotten in through academics, though." He leaned over and tucked the bento into his book bag. "How about you?"

"Uh, yeah." Haruhi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I got a scholarship in academics. All the studying payed off, huh?" Aki nodded in agreement before the two perked their heads up at the sound of the lunch bell.

"Ah, I guess I'll talk to you later?" The two nodded to each other before a stream of periwinkle blue and canary yellow trickled steadily in the room.

Soon enough it was the end of the day and Aki stood up to stretch. His first day of school was much less exciting than he thought it would be, though he isn't going to complain much about it. Akihiro stifled another yawn and before he could make it out of the classroom a tall, black haired boy stepped in, effectively gaining the attention of many of the female occupants and some of the males, too.

"Hey, Aki." Said boy stood up straight and gave his brother a smile.

"Hi, Masanori!" The older teen stopped in front of Aki and ruffled his hair with a smirk.

"So, how was the first day?" Aki shrugged as he tried to fix his hair.

"It was good, everyone's pretty nice." The reddish brown haired boy packed up the last of his materials. He blinked his eyes up at his brother. "So are you going to the Karate Club right now?" Akihiro tried to hide another yawn, but Masanori noticed it and bent down into a squat. He glanced over his shoulder at Aki and gestured to his back with a nod.

"Get on. You're tired, aren't you?" Aki nodded with a grateful smile and climbed onto his back. Masanori rose to his full height and Aki smiled.

"You're so tall, Masanori." He lowered his head to rest onto Masanori's shoulders. "I've always loved the view you gave me." His older brother smiled and continued to make his way to the Karate Club.

"Yeah, when we get there you can rest on the benches. If that's okay with you, that is." Aki sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's okay." The two continued to make their way down the halls, getting curious glances along the way.

~~~~~~~~Random People POV :D~~~~~~~~~~

A new year had started at Ouran, of course most of the student body was excited for new people and clubs. The female student body was even more excited, seeing as all of the Host Club members would be in the same school this year.

"Hey~ Aren't you excited." One short haired girl **(AN: let's call her Girl 1)** squealed in delight. A longer haired girl with black hair **(AN: and we'll call her Girl 2)** nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait for the Host Club to open again! I've been dying to see Tamaki!" Girl 1 sighed in pleasure as she day-dreamed about the good looking boys.

"I'm more excited to see the twins. They're so playful and dreamy~"

"Hmph," An obvious snort came from Girl 1, causing Girl 2 to stop her day-dreaming. "Don't you mean Tamaki? The twins are nice, but your true desire should be in seeing our sweet prince, Tamaki!" The two girls glared at each other before a competitive smile grew across their faces.

"Oh~ I think you're mistaken. The twins are truly a sight to marvel." Lightning seemed to spark in-between them, but it was soon cancelled out when a murmur reached their ears.

"Huh?" The two girls turned to see a pair of boys. The smaller one was on the back of the taller and many of the girls and guys were sneaking glances at them.

"Hey," Girl 1 started out. "Who are they?"

Girl 2 shook her head. "I've never seen them in any of Ouran's schools." A third girl heard their conversation and slipped right next to them.

"They're the new scholarship students." They watched as the pair passed by them, the reddish brown haired boy seemed to be almost asleep on the back of the black haired boy.

"Oh," Girl 2 hummed. "I think I've heard of them. There's five scholarship students this year, isn't there?"

"The school's really generous this year, aren't they?" All three of them watched them until they disappeared around the corner.

"Hnhm, it also seems like four of the five are guys. My friends told me that some of them are quite the eye candies." Girl 3 smirked and a glint came from her eyes. She crept closer and lowered her voice.

"And from what I've heard, three of those good looking boys are brothers." All three of them squealed in anticipation. They stood up straight and beamed at each other.

"I wonder if the Host Club will pick them up?" Girl 2 glanced at the direction the brothers had left. Girl 2 nodded as she clasped her hands together while she closed her eyes, she even started to mutter something rapidly under her breath.

"Uh? What are you doing?" Girl 3 and 1 stared at her. She blinked and looked up.

"What? I'm praying for them to be in the Host Club." The other two girls blinked before they too clasped their hands together and started to pray.

* * *

**Author's note (AN:)**

**Well, that was the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. :) I generally write bits and pieces of stories, so don't get too mad if I don't upload another chapter really soon after the first 3 or 4.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions then you can PM me.**

**Thanks for reading~ :D**


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers, sorry I haven't uploaded anything. I've been very busy/lazy and now I want to ask you all a question. I'm asking whether Akihiro should be a guy or girl. You can put in your answer in the poll on my profile. If Akihiro turns out to be a girl then you can expect fluff and she may even get together with someone. If Akihiro is a boy, then you can expect fluff (with both guys and girls). Nothing is really set in stone, so I'll be listening to what the readers want to some extent. So go and vote now!


End file.
